ieri, oggi, domani
by gnocky6037
Summary: A Shandy story ...
1. Chapter 1

Ieri sera

"Cosa fai qui?"

"Ero preoccupato per te."

"Stai scherzando? Tu, preoccupato per la strega cattiva, per Darth Raydor! E' uno scherzo, vero?!"

"No, sono serio."

"Oh mio dio! Andy Flynn che si preoccupa per qualcuno che non sia se stesso!"

"Avanti Sharon, volevo solo vedere se stavi bene!"

"Bene, mi hai vista. Sto bene."

"Hai bevuto?"

"Sì, un po'."

"Ti accompagno a casa."

"Perché non sei con gli altri a festeggiare la chiusura del caso?" Disse lei sorseggiando il suo vino.

"Non avevo voglia di festeggiare, volevo solo stare con te."

"Non ti basta vedermi al lavoro?!"

"No, non mi basta! Voglio vederti fuori dal lavoro. Avanti ti porto a casa, tu non puoi guidare!"

"Posso cavarmela da sola, non sono una bambina!"

"Infrangeresti le regole guidando ubriaca?!"

"Ehi, questo è un colpo basso tenente!"

"Avanti, ti porto a casa con la tua macchina e poi prendo un taxi per recuperare la mia." Disse lui prendendole la borsa e il trench e aspettando che finisse di bere il suo calice di vino rosso.

"Non c'è bisogno che tu faccia il cavaliere …."

"Lo so, lo so. Ti sai difendere da sola e sei un ufficiale di polizia. Me lo hai già detto." Entrambi uscirono dal locale. "Mettiti qualcosa addosso, ti raffredderai."

"Sei preoccupato che prenda un raffreddore?" Disse lei, mentre si infilava il trench.

"La tua borsa. Dammi le chiavi della macchina, per favore."

"Non serve tenente, posso guidare e rischiare che mi ritirino la patente."

"Ti accompagno. Vogliamo seguire le regole capitano?!"

"Va al diavolo! Ecco le chiavi!" Disse lei scocciata, mettendogli in mano le chiavi della sua macchina.

Lui sorrise e le aprì lo sportello, poi andò dal lato del guidatore e mise in moto la macchina. Silenzio.

"Come fai a sapere dove abito? Non siamo mai andati a casa mia."

"Sono un poliziotto, ho le mie fonti."

"Mi accompagni e finisce lì."

"Certo capitano, agli ordini!" Silenzio.

"Senti Andy, la nostra è solo una storia di sesso, vero?! Non può essere nulla di più."

"Dipende da quello che vuoi."

"Aspetta, avevano un accordo. Niente legami, niente amore, solo buon sesso."

"Ok." Silenzio.

"Non mi sembri convinto." Disse lei guardandolo.

"Tu dici?! Quella poco convinta mi sembri tu."

"In che senso?"

"Oggi abbiamo chiuso un caso difficile e tutti sono contenti. Eppure tu oggi eri in giro per la Crimini Maggiori cercando il capo Johnson per non si sa bene cosa. Poi sei venuta sulla scena del crimine a prendere nota di dettagli inutili, siamo tornati in Centrale e tu eri lì, con noi, in sala Elettronica per gli interrogatori. Mi hai seguito tutto il giorno e mi hai lanciato degli sguardi che non lasciano dubbi sul fatto che io ti piaccio e anche tanto. Persino Provenza ha notato che mi giravi intorno, aspetta come ha detto …. _come una gatta che fa le_ _fusa_. Il caso si chiude e tutti escono a festeggiare, come sempre. Ti invitano per la prima volta ad unirti alla squadra e quando scopri che io non ci sarò, declini l'invito con una banale scusa. Vai nel bar dove vai di solito a bere da sola e mi permetti di accompagnarti a casa."

"Cosa intendi … come una gatta che fa le fusa?"

"Intendo dire quello che ha detto Provenza, vuoi chiedere a lui?"

"Non facevo le fusa!"

"Dillo a Provenza!"

"Tu sei pazzo!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Ti do perfettamente ragione. Sono pazzo di te." Rispose lui serio.

"Andy aspetta ….. aspetta un momento … tu hai frainteso, io non intendevo …." Disse lei confusa.

"Siamo arrivati." Lui scese e andò ad aprirle la portiera.

"Senti Andy …. Io …"

"Ecco le chiavi della tua macchina, prima che me le metto in tasca."

"Ah, grazie."

"Ti accompagno." Disse lui dirigendosi verso l'ascensore del condominio ed entrando.

"Grazie. Senti Andy, ti stavo dicendo che …."

"Guarda che non ti devi giustificare." Lui premette il pulsante dell'ascensore.

"Volevo solo mettere in chiaro che tra noi …"

"Siamo arrivati." Disse lui uscendo dall'ascensore e andando davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Sharon. "Hai le chiavi di casa?"

"Sì eccole, adesso apro …. Comunque stavo dicendo …."

Lui la circondò con le sue braccia e la baciò intensamente. Poi si staccò. "Cosa mi stavi dicendo?"

Lei rispose al suo bacio, spingendolo dentro casa sua. Rimasero abbracciati, lui si girò e diede un calcio alla porta. Non la lasciò, continuò a baciarla, le tolse il trench e le sue mani cominciarono a scendere fino alla gonna.

"Andy …."

"Ti voglio come mi vuoi tu. Sono pazzo di te, Sharon Raydor."

Finirono nella camera da letto e si amarono tutta la notte.


	2. Chapter 2

Stamattina

Lui si svegliò e andò in cucina per preparare la colazione, mentre lei stava ancora dormendo. Il profumo di caffè si diffuse per tutta la casa, lei lo sentì e si svegliò. Si mise la camicia di lui e andò in cucina. Lo vide, in boxer intento a preparare i pancakes. Era sexy da morire, quanto la faceva impazzire quell'uomo!

"Non sei obbligato a preparare la colazione." Disse lei.

"Mi sono svegliato e visto che era ancora presto, ho deciso di preparare qualcosa di buono per te." Disse lui senza girarsi. Lei lo abbracciò.

"Non dovevi."

Lui si girò e la baciò. "Ti sta bene la mia camicia."

"Posso tenerla?"

"Certo. A casa ne ho un armadio pieno."

"E hai anche le bretelle, tutte coordinate!" Disse lei entusiasta.

"Come lo sai?" Chiese lui incuriosito. Silenzio.

"A dir la verità l'ultima volta che siamo stati da te, non ho resistito e ho sbirciato nel tuo armadio."

"Hai fatto una perquisizione senza mandato?! Mi stupisci capitano! Allora non segui sempre le regole …. "

"Smettila …. " Disse lei facendo il broncio.

"Ti è piaciuto quello che hai visto?"

"Hai tantissime cravatte e altrettante bretelle! Le adoro, sono bellissime e di gran gusto!"

"Sono contento che ti piacciano."

"Se devo dirla tutta, tu sei uno dei pochi che si sa vestire con gusto."

"Davvero?" Disse lui impiattando i pancakes. "Siediti, facciamo colazione insieme." Si sedettero e iniziarono a mangiare.

"Buoni!"

"Questa è la ricetta segreta della famiglia Flynn …"

"Anzi buonissimi!" Mangiarono. Silenzio. "Scusa per ieri sera. La giornata era finita come era finita e sono stata maleducata."

"Scusata."

"Comunque non ho fatto le fusa!"

"Questo lo devi chiedere a Provenza, oppure vuoi che glielo chieda io?!"

"Non ti azzardare! Nessuno deve sapere di noi due!" Disse lei puntandogli la forchetta.

"Non ti preoccupare, se Provenza sapesse di noi, di sicuro mi ucciderebbe prima di te …." Disse lui ridendo. Silenzio. "Senti, adesso mi vesto, chiamo un taxi e vado a casa a cambiarmi …"

"No. Facciamo così: ti accompagno a casa e poi andiamo a recuperare la tua macchina. Dai facciamo presto!" Disse lei con tono risoluto, poi prese ancora un sorso di caffè e sparì in camera.

"La doccia posso farla qui da te!?" Chiese lui speranzoso.

"Muoviti tenente, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!"

/

"Si muova tenente, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!"

"Sì capo!"

"Perché è arrivato tardi tenente Flynn?" Chiese il capo Johnson.

"Ho avuto problemi con la macchina capo. Devo portarla dal meccanico." Rispose lui.

"Ok. Gli altri sono già arrivati sulla scena del crimine, si faccia aggiornare dal tenente Provenza."

"Sì capo."

Flynn andò da Provenza, che lo rimproverò per il ritardo e lo mandò a fare i rilievi insieme a Sanchez. Terminate le indagini preliminari il capo Johnson disse: "Allora signori ci organizzeremo in questo modo: Tao voglio tutti i filmati, da qui fino al Mullholland Blv. Sanchez senta i suoi contatti se ci sono di mezzo le gangs. Gabriel da Morales per i rapporti dell'autopsia, Flynn e il capitano Raydor andranno a casa della fidanzata del sospetto per cercare altre prove e io e il tenente Provenza rientriamo in ufficio per ascoltare i testimoni. Bene sapete cosa fare, muoversi! Muoversi!" Disse il capo Johnson.

"Capo aspetti!" Disse lui.

"Tenente Flynn, cosa c'è?!" Disse il capo Johnson.

"Perché devo andare io con il capitano Raydor?"

"Perché lei è arrivato in ritardo, perché è stato sorteggiato e perché questo è un ordine! Ci sono problemi?"

"Nessun problema capo!" Disse lui girandosi e sorridendo come un bambino.

"Cos'hai da sorridere così Flynn, hai passato la notte in compagnia?!" Gli chiese Provenza.

"In ottima compagnia direi."

"Devi farmela conoscere, magari qualche sua amica mi vorrebbe conoscere."

"Vediamo Provenza, sai, siamo ai primi approcci, non vorrei perdere l'aggancio. Sai come sono le bionde, volubili, molto volubili."

"Sì, sì, continua a fare il latin lover. Intanto io ritorno in Centrale, ci vediamo dopo."

"A dopo Provenza!"

Il tenente Flynn si allontanò dalla squadra e si diresse verso il capitano Raydor, che stava scrivendo vicino alla sua macchina. Lei tirò su lo sguardo e disse: "Tenente Flynn ha finito di fissarmi le gambe!"

"Sì, capitano! Arrivo!"

"Se potesse alzare la testa e guardarmi negli occhi quando le parlo!"

"Sì capitano!"

"Ha richiesto il mandato di perquisizione?"

"Certo capitano! Però se vuole guardare negli armadi … bhè …. non ha bisogno …"

"Tenente!"

"Dai stavo scherzando!"

"Qualcuno poteva sentirti."

"Rilassati, siamo solo noi due. Gli altri se ne sono andati."

"Quindi sei senza macchina?"

"Dovrò venire in macchina con te. Quale onore per un povero tenente della Crimini Maggiori!" Disse lui facendo un inchino.

"Spiritoso. Sali dai."

"Guido io capitano."

"Non se ne parla neanche. La macchina è mia e guido io!"

"Dicono che sei spericolata alla guida."

"Chi lo dice?!"

"Forse Eliot, il tuo amichetto della Disciplinare."

"Il sergente Eliot non direbbe mai una cosa del genere."

"Perché non è abbastanza leccapiedi con te?!" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Tenente Flynn, come si permette?"

"Dicevo così per dire. Allora non vuoi che guidi io?"

"Ho detto di no! Guido io e basta!" Urlò lei esasperata.

"Non c'è bisogno di essere così aggressivi …. Lo dicevo per fare il gentiluomo." Disse lui sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso sornione.

"Smettila Andy, sei un buffone!"

"Però questo buffone ti piace …." Disse guardandola con due occhi da cucciolo.

"Uhmmm ….. forse …."

"Ammettilo che ti piaccio."

"Solo un poco." Disse lei noncurante.

"Sì! Lo sapevo!"

"Che cosa?!"

"Che stasera la passerai con me!"

"E' una proposta?" Chiese lei ammiccando.

"Non puoi resistere al mio fascino."

"Non cantar vittoria tenente, la giornata è ancora lunga …."

"Comunque deve andare dall'altra parte capitano, verso Main Street ….." Disse lui indicando la strada.

"Sempre qualcosa da dire tenente?! Faccio il giro largo."

"Così li prendiamo alle spalle?!" Disse lui scherzando.

"Smettila o farò rapporto alla Disciplinare per mancanza di rispetto dei superiori."

"Ohhh, non vedo l'ora di andare alla Disciplinare e stare con te in ufficio, mentre mi rimproveri!"

"Andy!"

"Sharon!"

"Sei tremendo tenente!"

"Ai tuoi ordini capitano!"

Andarono a casa della fidanzata del sospettato e trovarono la ragazza che rispose a tutte le loro domande, perquisirono l'appartamento, ma non trovarono nulla di particolare.

"Perché non andiamo a mangiare?" Disse lui.

"Perché dovremmo rientrare in Centrale e fare rapporto al capo Johnson."

"Potremmo andarci dopo, in fondo è ora di pranzo."

"Cosa direbbero gli altri se rientrassimo dopo pranzo, tutti e due?"

"Non lo so. Penserebbero che siamo andati a mangiare."

"Andy!"

"Sharon!"

"Rientriamo in Centrale, poi vedremo il da farsi."

"Guidi tu?"

"Certo."

Lui alzò gli occhi verso il cielo ed entrò in macchina, lei mise in moto e rientrarono in Centrale.

Fecero rapporto al capo Johnson e il capitano Raydor stava per tornare alla Disciplinare nel suo ufficio, ma lui disse: "Capitano Raydor posso offrirle un thè, per ringraziarla per avermi scarrozzato tutta la mattina?" Lui la guardò e sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso sornione e due occhi da cucciolo abbandonato.

"Certo tenente Flynn." Disse lei recandosi direttamente in sala ristoro.

Quando entrarono, non c'era dentro nessuno, lui chiuse la porta e preparò un thè e un decaffeinato. Lei prese due tazze.

"Sono contento che almeno beviamo qualcosa insieme."

"Lo sai che vorrei poter fare di più, ma …."

"Almeno stasera la passerai con me?"

"Visto che non mi ha creato problemi, direi che si può fare. Se il capo Johnson ci lascia andare a casa presto, potremmo vederci per cena." Disse lei, sorseggiando il thè.

"Allora ti mando un messaggio dopo e ci organizziamo."

"Bene tenente, grazie per il thè."

"Capitano, grazie per la compagnia e per il caffè." Disse lui mentre lei usciva dalla sala ristoro.


	3. Chapter 3

Stasera

"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

"No. Lascia perdere."

"Avanti Sharon si vede che sei arrabbiata con me! Dimmi cosa ti ho fatto?"

"Senti Andy lascia perdere, davvero. Va bene così."

"Non va bene per niente. Se ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato dimmelo! Non vuoi mangiare italiano? Ok, andiamo da un'altra parte!"

"Il ristorante va benissimo, adoro mangiare italiano."

"E' troppo presto?! Vuoi che torniamo più tardi?"

"No, l'orario è perfetto!"

"Allora cosa c'è che non va tesoro?"

"Senti Andy non darmi il tormento, ok."

"Va bene. Perché non ti rilassi." Lui l'abbracciò e cominciò a baciarla.

"Basta, lasciami." Disse lei scocciata. Lui la lasciò e la guardò stupita.

"Mi sembrava che ti piacessero i miei baci e i miei abbracci."

"Sei uno stronzo!" Lei lo schiaffeggiò.

"Ehi! Cosa ho fatto?" Disse lui portandosi la mano sulla guancia.

"Oggi ho sentito Provenza che raccontava a Sanchez che esci con una bionda, una volubile e che a breve farete un'uscita a quattro con una sua amica. Chi è questa bionda?"

"Ma Sharon …. "

"Voglio sapere chi è?"

"Ma io …"

"Risponda alla domanda tenente!"

"Sharon non c'è nessuna bionda!" Silenzio.

"Ok, ok, lo so che la nostra non è una storia seria e non stiamo insieme. E' solo sesso. Però se esci con un'altra potevi dirmelo!"

"Sei gelosa?!"

"Non sono gelosa!"

"Sì sei gelosa!"

"No, non è vero!"

"Allora perché ti arrabbi tanto?!"

"Perché pensavo che uscissi solo con me!"

"Esco solo con te! Non c'è nessuna bionda! Da quando esco con te, non ho avuto più nessuna." Silenzio. " Ci sei solo tu …." Mormorò lui.

"Allora Perché Provenza ha detto così a Sanchez?"

"Gli ho raccontato che esco con una bionda. Mi stava addosso e mi sono inventato che esco con una bionda. Dovevo dire che uscivo con una donna bellissima come te?"

"Potevi raccontare qualcos'altro …."

"Mi ha preso all'improvviso …. Non sapevo cosa dire. E comunque esco solo con te." Silenzio.

"Ah. Esci solo con me?!"

"Sì."

"E' la verità?!"

"Sì Sharon, esco solo con te e vorrei dire a tutti quanti che esco con te, perché sono follemente innamorato, solo di te!"

"Uhm." Silenzio. "Mi spiace per lo schiaffo, scusami, io non pensavo …"

"Allora un po' ci tieni a questo povero tenente …."

"Scusa. Mi dispiace."

"Scusata."

"Non ti commiserare troppo tenente … tanto lo schiaffo prima o poi lo avresti meritato!"

"Ehi! Perché dici così, sono un ragazzo dal cuore tenero!"

"Lo so che tu mi farai impazzire, tenente."

"Senti, perché non andiamo a mangiare e ci godiamo la serata?"

"Hai ragione." Disse lei scendendo dalla macchina. Lui la raggiunse, chiuse la macchina ed entrarono al ristorante.


	4. Chapter 4

Questa è la versione italiana di One Day ….

Colazione

"Adesso è meglio se vado."

"Non ti fermi per un caffè?"

"E' meglio di no."

"Una tazza di caffè per te ce l'ho. Ne ho abbastanza nella mia credenza."

"Ne hai tante quante le tue bretelle e le tue cravatte?!"

"Uhm …. No, non così tante." Silenzio. "Dai Sharon, fermati qui, beviamo qualcosa insieme..."

"E' la stessa cosa che mi hai detto ieri sera e guarda come è andata a finire."

"Non mi pare ti dispiacesse …. Quando hai urlato il mio nome …. Due volte!"

"Smettila!"

"Non voglio farne un vanto, però mi sembravi soddisfatta, capitano."

"Ok. Sei un grande amante, tenente!"

"Grazie."

"Prego."

"Allora ti fermi per colazione?"

"Andy ieri sera ti ho detto di sì e mi sono fermata per bere qualcosa insieme. Abbiamo trascorso una bella serata e anche una bella notte insieme."

"Allora se non hai nessuno rimpianto, puoi concludere con una buona colazione per cominciare la giornata alla grande!"

"Sai che gran giornata mi aspetta …."

"Ok, lo so che stare con noi della Crimini Maggiori è un'esperienza esaltante ed eccitante, però tu ci devi mettere del tuo, capitano."

"Ma se mi odiate tutti quanti!"

"Non ti odia nessuno. Diciamo che non conoscono certe tue qualità … "

"Mi chiamate strega cattiva, libro delle regole, Darth Raydor, … vuoi che vado avanti?!"

"Dai Sharon, era solo uno scherzo!"

"E quel disegno da bambino dell'asilo che hai fatto sulla lavagna?!" Silenzio.

"Ehm … io … sono uno stupido."

"Disegni da schifo Andy, potevi almeno disegnarmi un mantello …. Così da essere Wonder Sharon!"

"Non ti arrabbiare con questo povero tenente …. Ti ho già chiesto scusa e la prossima volta prometto che ti disegnerò il mantello e anche uno scudo per difenderti dalle stupidaggini di Provenza!"

"Sei un buffone!" Silenzio. "Ora ho bisogno di una doccia e di un cambio vestiti."

"La doccia è in bagno. Per il cambio …. Bè ho liberato un cassetto dell'armadio, se vuoi metterci un cambio vestiti, non ci sono problemi."

"Hai liberato un cassetto per me?!"

"Certo!"

"Uhm …."

"Avanti Sharon non c'è nessuno secondo fine. Porti un cambio e se ti serve è già qui!"

"Dici che dovremmo fare la stessa cosa nell'armadio di casa mia?"

"Sarebbe molto comodo per entrambi."

"Sarebbe anche pericoloso."

"Perché?!"

"Vorrebbe dire che siamo in un qualche modo legati."

"Siamo già legati."

"No…. Aspetta … avevamo un accordo: niente legami, niente di serio, niente …"

"Sì, ok. Niente amore. Me lo avevi già ricordato." Lui si alzò dal letto. "Comunque vado a preparare la colazione, se vuoi farti una doccia, ti ho messo in bagno degli asciugamani puliti." Si mise i boxer e uscì dalla camera.

Lei rimase sdraiata nel letto, incerta sul da farsi. Non era la prima volta che si fermava a dormire con lui, però ultimamente stava diventando un'abitudine. Una bella abitudine. Si alzò e andò a fare la doccia. Lui sentì l'acqua scorrere e sorrise. Preparò i pancakes, il caffè e tagliò la frutta.

Lei arrivò qualche minuto dopo, con un asciugamano intorno alla vita e un altro legato ai capelli.

"Pensavo mi facessi compagnia in doccia!"

"Davvero?! Potevi dirmelo. Credevo volessi i tuoi spazi."

"Ho già un cassetto, direi che di spazio ne ho. Vorrei anche degli appendi abito, se non sono di troppo disturbo, sai i miei vestiti si potrebbero spiegazzare…."

"Adesso parli di vestiti …. Allora l'idea ti piace?!"

"Certo che mi piace, però voglio lo stesso la tua camicia di ieri sera."

"Puoi prenderla."

"E anche la cravatta!"

"Ok, puoi prendere anche quella …. Vuoi qualcos'altro?"

"A dire la verità sì …. Adesso vorrei qualcosa d'altro …. " Si tolse l'asciugamano che aveva indosso e si girò lentamente. Lui rimase senza parole.

"Tu che ne dici, tenente …." Si avviò verso la camera. "Dopo se vuoi, mi fermo per un caffè." Lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte e la seguì in camera.


	5. Chapter 5

Pranzo

"Prendi anche tu il piatto vegetariano?"

"Sì, va bene."

"Allora ce ne può fare due, grazie." Disse lui alla cameriera.

"Perché siamo venuti qui?"

"Non ti piace come posto?"

"Ma no, va bene. Solo che non mi va che la cameriera faccia tante smancerie con te per una tazza di caffè!"

"Dai Sharon, cercava di essere carina."

"Forse un po' troppo."

"Sarai mica gelosa?"

"Chi? Io? Tu vaneggi!"

"Visto come ti sei arrabbiata …."

"Non mi sono arrabbiata. Dico solo che ….. va bene…. Lascia stare!"

"Non capisco perché sei così nervosa?! Se non volevi venire a mangiare con me bastava dirlo!"

"Senti Andy … mi fa piacere mangiare con te, solo che ho avuto una mattinata, diciamo difficile! Grazie a voi della Crimini Maggiori!"

"Ok, non siamo dei santi …. Però tu te la prendi troppo!"

"Avrei voluto vedere te con il capo Johnson, il capo Taylor e il capo Pope a sbrogliare la matassa con l'arcivescovo della Chiesa Cattolica."

"Nasconde sicuramente qualcosa, me lo sento!" Disse lui.

"Sì, nasconde di sicuro qualcosa! Però ho passato gli ultimi tre giorni a mediare tra l'arcivescovo e il capo Johnson e magari sono leggermente stressata!"

"Per questo ti ho portato fuori a pranzo, per farti rilassare!"

"Grazie, ne avevo bisogno."

"Prego. Vorrei che ti godessi il tuo piatto vegetariano e la compagnia di questo bel tenente!"

"Non ti lusingare troppo!"

"Però l'idea ti è piaciuta?!"

"Pur di uscire da quella gabbia di matti, avrei fatto carte false!" Arrivò la cameriera con le loro ordinazioni.

"Ancora un po' di caffè tenente?!" Disse la cameriera con un sorriso malizioso.

"Grazie Lory, sono a posto così." Rispose lui sorridendo.

"Prego, tenente. Se ha bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, basta chiamare." Disse lei, poi si voltò e tornò al bancone.

"Ancora un po' di caffè tenente?!" Disse Sharon imitando la cameriera. "A me non lo ha neanche chiesto!"

"Sei gelosa Sharon?!"

"Non sono gelosa! Però vorrei essere trattata bene, ma sembra che a nessuno interessi questo!" Silenzio.

"A me interessa. Mi dispiace se al lavoro ogni tanto diciamo delle cattiverie su di te …. "

"Ho le spalle abbastanza larghe per sopportare i vostri soprannomi e le vostre stupidaggini!"

"Però con il trench nero, ammettilo, Darth Raydor è azzeccatissimo, non trovi!?"

"Mi piace stare dalla parte oscura …."

"Anche a me piace tanto questa parte oscura di te …."

"E non hai ancora visto il meglio!"

"E' una minaccia?!"

"E' solo una considerazione, tenente. Quindi bada a comportarti bene con Darth Raydor!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Stasera ceniamo insieme? Dimmi di sì!"

"Non lo so, bisogna vedere come andrà la giornata …. Adesso finiamo di mangiare e torniamo in ufficio." Disse lei terminando il suo piatto.

"Agli ordini capitano!" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Buffone!"

"Mi dai un bacio?"

"Andy siamo in pubblico."

"Avanti uno solo, per favore!"

"Smettila."

"Te lo chiedo come se fossi un condannato a morte, un ultimo bacio!" Implorò lui. Lei sbuffò, guardò che nessuno la vedesse e poi si sporse in avanti e lo baciò sulla guancia. "Contento?"

"E questo cos'era?!"

"Era un bacio."

"Intendevo un bacio serio!"

"Smettila di piagnucolare, dobbiamo tornare al lavoro! Il bacio serio te lo devi meritare per stasera …" Disse lei preparando le sue cose.

"Allora ci vediamo stasera!" Disse lui, lasciando i soldi per il pranzo.

"Toccava a me, Andy!"

"Pagherai tu stasera …." Disse lui con un sorriso sornione.

Si alzarono entrambi, lui l'aiutò a mettere il trench e poi si mise la giacca. Lei si avvicinò a lui e lo tirò a sé baciandolo con passione. Lui dapprima rimase sorpreso, poi rispose con altrettanta passione. Poi lei lo allontanò con la mano dicendo: "Questo è un acconto tenente …."

Uscirono entrambi dal locale e rientrarono in Centrale.


	6. Chapter 6

Cena

"Allora stasera la cena la offri tu!" Disse lui.

"Davvero?"

"Sì. E devi anche farti perdonare."

"Cosa ho fatto?" Chiese lei sorpresa.

"Hai portato via le prove dalla scena del Crimine e poi le hai portate alla Disciplinare! E' dovuto intervenire il capo Pope per fartele restituire!"

"Sei andato a piangere dal capo Johnson, che poi è andata a piangere dal capo Pope …."

"Hai giocato sporco!"

"Senti chi parla?!"

"Bè, da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato!"

"Allora mi conosci poco, tenente."

"Che cosa? Tu sei Rulebook, oppure no?!"

"Vedi che non conosci la mia parte oscura, sono Darth Raydor, ricordi?"

"Ho quasi paura a starti vicino."

"Non temere tenente, non ti sto portando dalla parte oscura, ti sto solo portando a casa mia!"

"Che intenzioni hai, capitano?!"

"Hai paura tenente?!"

"Dovrei averne?"

"Non lo so, dimmelo tu …" Intanto erano arrivati a casa di lei. Scesero dalla macchina, si diressero verso casa di lei. Aprì la porta e lasciò distintivo e pistola all'entrata, su un vassoio. Lui fece lo stesso.

"Entra pure Andy, mettiti comodo." Disse lei e appoggiò per terra la borsa e si tolse i tacchi.

"Grazie." Lui si tolse la giacca e l'appese alla sedia. "Lo sai che sei in debito con me?"

"Non ti devo nulla, le prove le ho già restituite …" Disse sorridendo. "Però ho un regalo per te." Disse lei

"Un regalo per me?" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Vado a prenderlo." Andò in camera e dopo qualche secondo rientrò con un bel pacchetto in mano e lo porse a lui. "Eccolo!"

"Non dovevi, non so cosa dire …"

"Grazie andrà bene."

Lui cominciò a scartare il pacchetto e rimase sorpreso quando vide che era una camicia grigio perla, con cravatta e bretelle coordinate. "E' bellissima Sharon …. non dovevi."

"Visto che ti ho portato via cinque camicie e altrettante cravatte … pensavo di dover compensare."

"Grazie! E' tutto molto elegante."

"Lo so che ci tieni ad essere elegante e gradirei vedertelo indosso domani …" Disse lei ammiccando.

"Agli ordini capitano! Bè, visto che hai delle mie camicie… non ho bisogno di portare un cambio da te."

"Forse qualche completo sarebbe meglio che lo porti, non puoi cambiarti solo la camicia!"

"Bene, allora preparerò un cambio da portare da te."

"Io ho già preparato il mio di cambio. E lì." Disse lei indicando una borsa grande.

"Direi che è più di un cambio, cosa ci hai messo dentro? Pesa tantissimo!" Disse lui provando a sollevare la borsa.

"Ci ho solo messo qualche vestito, l'intimo, qualche camicetta e poi tre paia di scarpe."

"Aspetta… non ci starà tutto in un cassetto!"

"Bè i vestiti sono da appendere e anche le camicette. L'intimo lo puoi mettere nel cassetto e per le scarpe, se vuoi ti porto delle scatole."

Lui sorrise soddisfatto. "Puoi portare tutto quello che vuoi. Spazio per te c'è sempre."

"Grazie."

"Prego."

"Allora per la cena?"

"Dovrebbe essere qui a momenti …. Ho ordinato cibo greco, ti piace?"

"Non è il mio preferito, ma va bene."

"Lo so che tu preferisci italiano. Anzi ti dirò di più: preferisco quando sei tu a cucinare, sei un cuoco eccellente!"

"Grazie, siamo in vena di complimenti …."

"Tanto lo so che me ne pentirò prima della fine della serata."

"Perché dici così?"

"Uhm …. Lo so e basta."

"Prima che arrivi il nostro cibo …. stasera devi pagare tu …." Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei.

"Cioè?!"

"Oggi a pranzo ho avuto un acconto, bene, ora vorrei il resto, me lo sono meritato, non trovi?!"

"Non lo so tenente, comunque ci tengo a pagare i miei debiti." Disse lei mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e baciandolo con passione.


	7. una sera

Una sera

"Mi fai impazzire!"

"No, non è vero!"

"Dai Sharon, siediti qui vicino a me!"

"No."

"Perché fai così?"

"Sono arrabbiata."

"Cosa ho fatto?"

"Lo sai."

"No, non lo so, dimmi cosa ti ho detto di così brutto?"

"Dobbiamo vedere quello che vuoi tu e non vediamo quello che piace a me."

"Ok, ma vuoi vedere una vecchia serie televisiva: Crime Story! E' vecchio anche il titolo!"

"E tu vuoi vedere solo Law & Order!"

"Sì, ma questi sono nuovi episodi!"

"Questa volta toccava a me scegliere."

"Ok, ok, hai ragione! Tu e il tuo accordo."

Si sedette sul divano, vicino ad Andy e iniziarono a guardare Crime Story in tv. Dopo 5 minuti lui disse: "Così Ray Luca è un mafioso ..."

"Sì, ed è così sexy!"

"E' un criminale!"

"Questo personaggio è intenso. L'attore poi è meraviglioso!"

"Devi vedere Law & Order, Logan è un grande personaggio!"

"Preferisco Ray Luca ... e l'attore, non sai quanto è bravo ..."

"Chi è?"

"Tony Denison!"

"Chi?"

"Denison, Tony Denison! E' un grande attore!"

"Oh, andiamo Sharon, è un attore come ce ne sono tanti a Hollywood!"

"Sei geloso?"

"Mi prendi in giro?! Questa è una vecchia serie tv ..."

"Mi piace questa serie: azione, amore, tradimento e la storia è così realistica."

"Ora sei un critico televisivo ..."

"No, sono solo un capitano della polizia di Los Angeles e riconosco un criminale, un buon criminale!"

"Oh mio dio! Non ci credo che stiamo parlando di questo!"

"Andy, sei geloso di Tony Denison?"

"Parli ancora di questo ... Tony Denison!"

"E' un grande attore! E tu sei geloso! Devi sapere che è un grande attore e la sua voce, non senti la sua voce? Il suo tono così sexy, come una melodia. Ha interpretato un avvocato, un cuoco, un detective ..."

"Sono impressionato. Parli di questo attore come lo conoscessi."

"Sì, l'ho conosciuto. L'ho visto l'anno scorso quando ero al party della polizia. Era ospite del Capo della polizia."

"Davvero? E io dov'ero?!

"Non eravamo insieme all'epoca. Ma io ero alla festa e abbiamo bevuto qualcosa insieme e abbiamo parlato della sua serie tv."

"Oh. Una serie tv?"

"Sì, qualcuno ha detto che questa serie tv è una serie straordinaria, si intitola: Major Crimes. Lui interpreta un poliziotto, un tenente proprio come te."

"Quindi mi dici che lui è meglio di me?!

"Andiamo Andy! E' un attore, fa intrattenimento …. Ok, mi piace questa serie tv perché mi rilassa e mi piace vedere il tenente e le sue avventure."

"Anch' io ho delle avventure!"

"No Andy, noi abbiamo una vita normale. Abbiamo storie normali e giornate normali."

"Grazie Sharon per ricordarmi quanto è noiosa la mia vita."

"Prego!"

"Ok. Ma non è così bello come me."

"Uhm ... può darsi ..."

"Allora, sei pazza di un attore, che fa il poliziotto in una serie tv con una voce sexy ... Ma non ti piacevano i cattivi ragazzi?"

"Sì, mi piacciono i cattivi ragazzi ... altrimenti non mi sarei messa con te."

"Allora sono un cattivo ragazzo?!"

"Sì, sei molto cattivo." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Vieni qui e ti mostrerò questo ragazzo quanto è cattivo ..."

"Mi piace il pericolo, tenente ... la mia vita è un'avventura pericolosa ..."

"Lascia stare il tuo bell'attore e bacia questo cattivo ragazzo!" Disse lui abbracciandola.


End file.
